


I’m all yours (I’ve got no control)

by poignanced



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I hope you like it, i love this couple with all my heart, sex in a car implied, this is baby smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poignanced/pseuds/poignanced
Summary: “Fine,” Amy sighs. “It’s just that…well…we were playing Never Have I Ever -““- and your inner competitiveness got annoyed that you were losing such a stupid game?” Jake guesses.“Well, yes,” Amy admits. “But, like, Rosa brought up having sex in cars, and like we’ve never done that, and I dunno… I kind of want to, I guess? It’s part street cred, but like, I guess I didn’t realize that having sex in a car was like the first step to being…kinky? Even Kylie has had sex in a car.”-in which Amy and Jake have a pretty NSFW conversation right before work





	I’m all yours (I’ve got no control)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I’m back w some more baby drabbles! this time, it’s a first attempt at implied and discussed smut. I hope it’s not too dumb! and not too OOC! let me know what you think!

Amy and Jake are hungover. Real bad.

It’s worth it, though. Amy has a new scar at the top of her forehead and a feeling of resolve after having broken a ton of rules, and Jake cannot stop talking about Reginald VelJohnson or the kangol hat. They spend all night drunkenly and sleepily talking about their nights, but it’s mostly blubber. Amy doesn’t understand most of it, as Jake mostly keeps slurring, “24 karat gold?” Amy has no idea if it has to do with the bachelor party or Bruno Mars, but knowing Jake, it could be either or.

So, they’re tired AND hungover. It’s still worth it, though.

They spend the car ride to work the next morning talking about their nights, more or less situated in their right minds. Jake relays the ridiculousness of the fake Serbian accents of the men Charles hired to kidnap him, claiming he could do a better Serbian accent.

He couldn’t.

It makes Amy laugh, though. Amy relays her ridiculous relationship with ManBun, which leads to them to have an intense argument as to whether man buns or ponytails are more attractive on a man. Jake argues intensely for manbun, finding it a pretty good hair trend on other dudes.

“There was actually something else that bugged me during my bachelorette that kinda bothered me…” Amy trails off awkwardly, after their heated debate ends in a testy stalemate.

“Yeah?” Jake encourages, gently.

Amy mumbles, “It’s stupid.”

“Amy, if you’re thinking it, it 100% is not stupid,” Jake remarks, giving her his trademark soft little smile. It’s her favorite thing in the world.

“Arguably, when I said that I would never fall in love with you… that was pretty dumb.”

“SUPER dumb,” Jake agrees. “But don’t change the subject.” Even though Jake is someone who has the attention span of a toddler, Amy can never stop Jake from spending 110% of his attention on her. It’s really so lovely most of the time, but god, Amy is turning red and just wants him to leave this alone. “Please,” Jake pouts, giving her his best puppy eyes. He looks a little constipated, but Amy rewards the effort nonetheless.

“Fine,” Amy sighs. “It’s just that…well…we were playing Never Have I Ever -“ 

“- and your inner competitiveness got annoyed that you were losing such a stupid game?” Jake guesses.

“Well, yes,” Amy admits. “But, like, Rosa brought up having sex in cars, and like we’ve never done that, and I dunno… I kind of want to, I guess? It’s part street cred, but like, I guess I didn’t realize that having sex in a car was like the first step to being…kinky? Even Kylie has had sex in a car.”

“Amy, that is so stupid,” Jake laughs, indicating to pull into a spot near the precinct. After having parked, Jake holds out his hand for Amy’s. Their fingers interlock perfectly. Jake uses his thumb to create comforting circle patterns on the back of her hand. “Because I’m pretty sure we’ve done some sex stuff Rosa hasn’t even thought of before. Let alone Kylie.”

“I know, but -“

“Remember our first time using bondage?”

Amy always feels a little turned at the thought of Jake flicking her wet clit to give her her fifth orgasm while she was tied to the bed post. She remembers Jake tightly pinching her nipples while the rest of her begged for attention. Then, she quite literally begged for it. She weakly nods.

“Or like when I made you come in your pants while talking about eating you out?” Jake mentions, raising his eyebrows. “Pretty impressive.” Amy remembers how she had been attempting and failing to cook dinner while he cut the peppers and started casually talking about how hard he was getting, thinking about domestic life with her. A weird kink, but Amy likes it. She loves being reminded she is Jake’s sense of home.

Amy needs to cool down before going into work. “Jake, you’ve made your point. We have good sex -”

“Ooh, or that time with the butt plug -“

“Ooh yeah, that was a really good one,” Amy immediately concedes, thinking of when she teased Jake all night with a vibrating butt plug while he watched Die Hard. She got so incredibly wet as she watched her boyfriend-fiancé orgasm untouched. He’ll probably never see his favorite movie the same way.

“Even that last Christmas in your parents’ bathroom -“

“Okay, Jake, we actually said we would never talk about that one again.” Amy cringes, thinking about that time.

They will never talk about that night. Well, beyond discussing how great the orgasms were.

“True. Sorry.” Jake winces. “Wait! How about that time you spanked me thirty times?”

Amy is almost over the edge. She feels her nipples hardening and her pussy quite literally watering for more. Her eyes dart to the precinct building on her right and then to Jake, whose eyes have darkened considerably since the beginning of this conversation.

“Jake, I know, I told you it was stupid. And I know you have that phobia with the sex in cars in garages, too, so it’s like why do I even care about something so stupid -“

“Ames.” Jake says, very seriously. “We’re not in a garage right now.”

“…We’re not.” Amy affirms, slightly confused. 

Then, she gets what he means.

“We’re gonna be late to work though,” Jake warns.

“Worth it,” Amy smirks, as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! thanks for getting to the bottom of this page! much love xxx
> 
> find me on tumblr @poignanced
> 
> love, anj


End file.
